


that damn clock

by daughter_of_death



Series: my poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Descent into Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24
Series: my poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020711





	that damn clock

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

Tick tock  
Tick tock 

The ticking of that damn clock  
It drove me wild 

My mind going senile  
It never stopped moving 

Blood seeping into the grooving  
Spilling down 

Just as my tears hit the ground  
My hand busted 

And broke what with me they trusted  
There anger I knew 

The hatred in me grew  
Day by day 

I let the anger lead the way  
And with it, I lost my way 

Soon, I learned that denial is a river  
That stretched for many a mile 

In one's mind  
Time has left me in quite the bind

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic


End file.
